


Growing Pain (in the Ass) 成长的烦米

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, damian-centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 围绕达米安长大的蝙蝠家欢乐向PG泡面番。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Growing Pain (In the Butt)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193408) by [Rephrase_the_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rephrase_the_World/pseuds/Rephrase_the_World)



  **达米安·韦恩，13岁。**

布鲁斯·韦恩——达米安·韦恩的父亲，抓着那张直拖到地面上的超长账单，眉头越皱越深。

给丧钟的银行转账。绑架少年泰坦成员的花销。修建少年泰坦基地的花销。私自开走的数架蝙蝠飞机。和超级小子打架的附加损失赔偿重建。越来越多的动物喂养成本……

他叹了口气。“谁能想得到呢？”他低声说，“养一个儿子的开销竟然仅次于做一个超级英雄。”

“如果我这些年的经验可以为您提供一些参照的话——”他身后，常年不变的那个瘦削身影彬彬有礼地接话，“也许我们只是需要给达米安少爷找点事情做。”

布鲁斯回过头来，看着养育自己长大的老管家，“ 外星探险？”他犹豫不决地提议道，“环游世界？”接着，“……维修蝙蝠洞？”

“私立学校，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德不卑不亢地回答道，“就像所有正常的家长会做的那样。”

 

* * *

 

**达米安·韦恩，14岁。**

阿尔弗雷德——韦恩家任期为永远的管家，今天照常开车去学校接他的达米安少爷回家。

通常情况下这是一段沉默且尴尬的旅程。达米安少爷总是怒气冲冲地抱着手臂，阴沉着脸坐在车后座上，从始至终瞪着他的后背，仿佛一只饱受折磨的困兽。

 _啊。_ 阿尔弗雷德哼着小曲。 _温馨的家庭时光。_

但那天达米安少爷一反常态地在回家途中开了尊口。

“我需要一条鱼。”他的小少爷绷紧整张脸上的肌肉，一字一顿地说，似乎在宣判自己的终身监禁，“明天有生物实验课。”

作为一个从未让韦恩家有过半点失望的完美管家，阿尔弗雷德自然有办法来应付老爷少爷们各类难缠的要求。

包括在一夜之间为他的小少爷弄到一条完美的鱼。

这就是为什么在他亲爱的布鲁斯老爷穿着夜行礼服出门前他特意嘱咐道：“请务必从那个邪恶丑角藏身的水族馆里带一条鱼回来，布鲁斯老爷。”他顿了顿，补充道：“为了你儿子的生物实验成绩。”

那天深夜，当蝙蝠车开回蝙蝠洞时，为正义而战的黑暗骑士跨出车外，挠了挠后脑，却只从多功能腰带里倒出了一条画着口红的食人鱼。

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头。还好，一个完美的管家总会有备用计划。

第二天一早，韦恩大宅的门铃被按响了。

塔利亚·奥古，达米安·韦恩的母亲，显然从不知名的渠道了解到了他们的窘境，并不请自来地把一个口吐白沫的海王丢在了阿尔弗雷德昨天才仔细清扫过的门阶上。

“奥古家绝不能在那群庸人面前丢了份。”她说，单手叉腰，神采飞扬，“让达米安把这条鱼带去。”

不，这当然不是阿尔弗雷德的备用计划。他婉拒了奥古小姐的好意，并在关上大门前劝她尽快把亚特兰蒂斯的国王送回海底，免得掀起第二次海陆大战。

生物实验开始前一分钟，迪克·格雷森——达米安韦恩没有血缘关系的兄长，为了和诛网联手调查眼镜蛇教已经在西印度群岛呆了大半个月的前任罗宾，终于借着午夜战士的传送门把一条刚从加勒比海里捞上来的蓝色热带鱼送到了达米安手上。

是的，这才是阿尔弗雷德的备用计划。

那天阿尔弗雷德没有照常开车去学校接达米安少爷回家。迪克少爷替他完成了他的工作——当他打开大门时，达米安少爷一只手抱着一只鱼缸，另一只手抱着摘下的头盔，身手矫健地从迪克少爷的机车后座上跨了下来。

韦恩大宅里又多了一只新宠物，而晒得黝黑的迪克少爷兴高采烈地跳上了门阶， “你一定不敢相信，阿福！今天我给——”

达米安少爷毫不留情地打断了迪克少爷的话。“这个笨蛋 **敞着领口** 走到了一群刚进青春期的中学生面前。”他翻着白眼，似乎满怀怨言，“这节生物实验被强行改上成了人体素描。”

过分老成的男孩举着他的鱼缸，昂首阔步走进了大门。

被一群中学生占了便宜还不自知的年轻人挠着脑袋，悻悻地闭上了嘴，跟在后面也走了进来。

而阿尔弗雷德确信在擦肩而过的那一瞬间，他看到他亲爱的小韦恩少爷正躲在鱼缸后头偷偷微笑呢。

 

* * *

 

**达米安·韦恩，15岁。**

达米安瞪着那个拉开的黑色运动包里的装着的东西，从未感到过如此失望。

格雷森辜负了他的信任。

当格雷森答应会从他正在调查的地下俱乐部那里顺出一件不起眼的东西好让他能应付这学期的艺术设计课外作业时，他期待的是某件后现代主义的露骨雕塑，或至少是一个碎了边的玛格丽特杯。

他还不到能进入那间俱乐部的年纪，而这次设计的主题是“哥谭”——还有什么比一间为所有不为人知的黑暗隐秘欲望而存在的地下俱乐部里的东西更能代表哥谭的呢？

他知道他就不该对那个家伙的艺术细胞报任何期望。

他不信这个 **彩虹独角兽头套** 是格雷森能找到最适合的东西。

见鬼，他甚至想不出这个马戏团小丑般的傻逼头套为什么会出现在一间底下俱乐部里。

如果不是因为少年泰坦的事情耽搁了他太多时间，他一定不会把这种事——不会把任何和艺术沾边的事情托付给格雷森。

他只需要一个简单的东西——不需要惊世骇俗，只要能让他拿到这个学分就够了。

而现在他只有一个彩虹独角兽头套。

他拉上运动包的拉链，视死如归地朝着门外走去。

但阿尔弗雷德——即使天崩地裂，表情也永远一成不变的管家，并不在门外敞开车门恭候着他。

取而代之的是一个熟悉的，倚在红色机车边的身影。短夹克，额发上翘，狡黠的蓝眼睛。

他几乎条件反射性摆出进攻的姿势。

杰森·陶德——第二任罗宾，和他完全没有血缘关系的……兄长。

仿佛看出了他的敌意和紧绷，那个家伙竟然咧开嘴角微笑起来。

达米安皱紧眉头，停在了原地。

无论他有多不想和那个废物面对面，他现在是唯一拦在这栋大宅和陶德之间的东西。而他得对他的家负责。

“嘿，臭小子。”陶德扬了扬下巴，仿佛这种轻蔑的动作就可以算作是问候—— _没有教养的街头混混_ ，达米安暗自咒骂道。“听说你还没到可以拿驾照的年纪。”陶德眯起了眼睛，表情里洋溢着幸灾乐祸，“茱莉亚今天凌晨进了医院，而你的老爸和老哥今天都不在哥谭——所以阿福拜托我来送你上学。”

“茱莉亚出了什么事？”达米安皱起眉头。

陶德大笑起来。

达米安的眉心皱得更厉害了。

“你说呢？小丑，一场可怕的爆炸，一整栋楼塌在了她身上——”陶德说，“不，当然不。阿福要做外公了。”

达米安抱起了手臂。

十分钟的僵持之后，达米安终于在即将迟到的威胁之下屈服了。他在这十分钟内设想了无数可以摆脱陶德自己抵达学校的办法，但是其中的任何一种——违法驾车，呼叫少年泰坦，开走蝙蝠飞机，直接走过去——都会比让陶德送他去上学造成更大的损伤。

他接过头盔，臭着脸跨上了机车的后座。

“15岁了，恩？”陶德说，他的声音在呼啸的引擎声中转瞬即逝，仿佛只是磁盘倒带的杂音，“不错，小子。”

达米安没有回答。

“很好的年纪。”陶德说，微侧过头，他能看见那个家伙嘴角的笑容，“更好，如果你能活着过完，达米安。”

达米安一路上都没有说话。

陶德离学校还有一个街区的地方把他放了下来。

“嘿，臭小子。”陶德向前倾身，趴在了车前把手上，“如果布鲁斯和保姆——”他做了个老母鸡扑扇翅膀的动作，“哪天把你赶出了家门——你知道的，我这儿的大门可永远向你敞开——”

达米安斜瞥了陶德一眼，发现他正笑得无比淫邪。

“——你知道的，法外者一直缺个打扫厕所的。”

达米安头也不回地朝那个家伙竖了两个中指。

 _陶德会后悔的_ 。他大步向前，心满意足地暗自想道。

他趁着陶德啰嗦的时候把藏在机车暗层里的红头罩头盔和格雷森给他的彩虹独角兽头套掉了包。

总有一天，当红头罩和法外者照例去满世界骚扰坏蛋的时候，又大又坏的红头罩会发现自己唯一的选择是戴上一顶彩虹独角兽头套，然后用自己的傻逼之力震慑敌人。

很适合陶德。

达米安转过街角，从运动袋里取出那颗鲜红的头盔，接着从裤子口袋里掏出一枚蝙蝠镖，重重扎在了红头罩的头盔脑门上。

完美。他端详着自己的杰作。

**这就是哥谭。**

* * *

 

**达米安·韦恩，16岁。**

迪克·格雷森——达米安·韦恩没有血缘关系的兄长，几乎确信和达米安同年级的一个女孩在追求达米安。

薇罗妮卡·西佛，昵称薇。家住在东城区的十二大街，父亲是牙医，母亲则是个前任舞台剧演员。

那个深色皮肤的姑娘显然不止一次对达米安表示了显然超越同学情谊的热情和兴趣。她从十年级下学期开始就几乎每学期都和达米安选完全一样的课程，而每到期末的时候达米安的储物柜里总会多出一叠字迹漂亮，散发着香味的笔记。

是的，迪克对这一切知道得还一清二楚。因为他是那个不得不经常深夜摸进学校里替自己的小弟弟把赶死线完成的作业偷塞进老师办公室里的好心大哥。而达米安的储物柜？呃，在死线面前，他有所有正当的理由来打开达米安的储物柜（然后用自己珍藏的合影和爱心贴纸在新年前夕偷偷把它装饰一新）。

他所担心的可并不是下学期达米安发现自己的储物柜里贴着他们在游乐场的滑稽合影会怎样朝他闹脾气，而是——达米安似乎完全没有意识到西佛小姐对自己的感情。

所以当那天达米安难得地没有把自己锁在房间里，也没有在鼓捣什么危险的冷兵器，而是安静地坐在沙发上看书时，他抓住时机，装作不经意地走了过去，拍了拍男孩的肩膀，并提议道：“去游戏厅不？就咱俩，像过去一样？”

男孩没有说话。但是那双随着年龄增长逐渐变得更加难以捉摸的绿眼睛被一抹他所熟悉的喜悦点亮，像是一只看到毛线球的猫咪。

当然，他的真实目的并不是带自己已经16岁的小弟弟去游戏厅找回童年——他想和达米安谈谈。关于青春期，关于女孩子，关于……关于他会一直在这里，如果达米安有任何问题，他都会是那个他可以倾诉的对象。

于是，他抱着两瓶大号汽水，一大盒爆米花从小卖部折返，准备用食物的诱惑把达米安引入圈套，来一场兄弟之间的促膝谈心——然后，他看到了薇罗妮卡·西佛。她正站在游戏厅中央，似乎茫然失措，不知道该往哪里走。

可怜的姑娘！迪克朝着她的方向走去。也许他能帮帮她？甚至，可以让达米安借这个机会知道什么样才是对待女孩的正确的方式——

有一股极大的力道在他后面猛推了一下，让他踉跄着差点摔倒——但他可是迪克·格雷森——所以他在自己的脸蛋即将磕上地之前及时地偏移了重心，双脚腾空，来了一个空翻——稳稳落地。

周围响起了稀稀落落的掌声。

迪克做了一个谢幕的手势——接着才意识到自己抱着的汽水和爆米花在刚才的华丽空翻中一点不漏地全都洒了——正洒在了他想帮助的那个女孩身上。

薇罗妮卡·西佛正目瞪口呆地看着他，浑身上下盖着可乐和爆米花。

“天呐！”他懊恼地叫道，“非常非常抱歉！”他搜罗出了身上所有的纸巾，递了过去，然后又脱下了自己的外套，“你还好吗？我——”他把衣服披在了湿透的女孩身上，“我真的很抱歉，西佛小姐！”

女孩打了个喷嚏。接着，“你知道我的名字？”满含疑惑的眼神。

“哦！”迪克拍了拍脑袋，“我是达米安·韦恩的哥哥。我们见过面！我和他爸爸一起，在家长会的时候……”他的声音低了下去，因为他意识到那一次他借着诛网黑科技易容成了……塔利亚的样子……

但是薇罗妮卡并没有意识到他话语中的漏洞，“你是迪克·格雷森？”女孩瞪大了眼睛，“达米安的 **笨蛋哥哥** ？”

那个臭小子！迪克咬着牙。“他说起过我？”

女孩点了点头，脸上突然带上了一抹诡异的红晕，“但他可没说过你这么……”她比划了一下，“嗯。”

迪克扭过头，看了看自己脱掉外套之后只剩紧身短袖和牛仔裤的后背，“嗯？”他发出了一个疑惑的单音。

达米安诡异地不见了踪影，但那天下午为了补偿薇罗妮卡，迪克陪着她玩遍了整个游戏厅。

而当他试探着问起达米安的事情时——女孩竟然洒脱地摇头道：“那个家伙？不了谢谢。我已经找到更好的人了！”

现在年轻人啊！迪克挠了挠后脑。

轰轰烈烈，惊心动魄的几个月在一眨眼间飞驰过去，这一切本已经被他抛到脑后。直到第二年的情人节。

他正蜷缩在沙发上看福克斯电视台的最新玄幻史诗肥皂剧。一个东西突然带起一道冷风朝着他的后脑飞来——他条件反射地伸手，接住，接着才坐起身，回头瞪了那个竟敢打搅迪基享受难得的闲暇时光的家伙一眼。

达米安正抱着手臂站在他身后。

他低下头，看了一眼自己手里的东西，结果被吓得差点魂飞魄散。

**巧克力！？**

达米安送了他情人节巧克力！？

他张着嘴巴，搜肠刮肚地找寻着对策——他早该知道这一天会到来的。布鲁斯警告过他，孩子越来越大了，不要总是只穿内裤趴在沙发上睡觉——

“笨蛋。”达米安说，斜着眼睛，似乎一眼看穿了他的慌张，“不是我给你的。”

迪克揉了揉揉眼睛，这才看到了贺卡上的署名。

 ** _薇罗妮卡·西佛_** 。

见鬼。他瞪着那张粉色的，字迹漂亮，散发着香味的卡片。

开始怀疑这一切是不是都是那个正板着脸憋笑的臭小子的阴谋。

 

* * *

 

**达米安·韦恩，17岁。**

临近毕业季，本该在校园里享受最后的青春时光的高中生们却在一个星期内接二连三地玩起了失踪。

离家出走还是另有隐情？

“我的学校，我来调查。”达米安说，表情冷峻，“罗宾结束通话。”

第二天，第一节课，计算机科学课，编程实验室。

“大家好，莫里先生今天没有办法替大家上课，我是你们的代课老师——”一股熟悉的，几乎源自本能的警觉把达米安从瞌睡中唤醒，他睁开眼睛，震惊地朝说话的人看去——“ **提姆·德雷克。** ”他咬牙切齿地，和那个戴着黑框眼镜伪装成代课老师的家伙一同说出了这个名字。“你们可以叫我德雷克先生。”德雷克说，别有用心地朝他眨了一下眼睛。

达米安猛地站起身，接着头也不回地冲出了实验室。

第二节课，英语文学。

“听说最近有好几位学生没来上课，今天早上的计算机科学课还有人直接夺门而出——”杰森·陶德说，抱着一叠阅读材料走进了教室，“希望他们不是被蝙蝠侠召唤去做罗宾了，据说给那家伙做小弟还不如扫厕所——嘿顺便一说，我是文学课的代课老师。”

达米安猛地站起身，接着头也不回地冲出了教室。

下午，体育课，学生活动中心。

“听说了吗？高年级来了一个新的体操教练——”

“你看到他的——”

“老天啊从没见过这么——”

 “屁股！”

“屁股……”

“ **屁股！！！** ”

这一次达米安甚至没有走进去就直接掉头离开了。

当他满怀怨恨地盘腿坐在厕所隔间的马桶盖上，闭目祈祷那三个傻瓜不会找到这里来的时候。广播喇叭突然响了起来。

“达米安·韦恩，请速去校长办公室，校长有事找你”

而他早已料到了校长办公桌后面坐着的会是谁。

他抱着手臂，冷冰冰地注视着布鲁斯·韦恩，学校的股东，他的父亲，蝙蝠侠。

“他们在无理取闹。”他说，皱着眉头，“这不是小孩子过家家。我说过，这是我自己的调查，不需要他们插手——”

而他的父亲摇了摇头，“不，达米安。”他的父亲说，“这对他们很重要。”

“我不明白。”

“这是最后一年。”他的父亲说，那坚毅如磐石的嘴角向上微微勾起。

这是达米安成年前的最后一年。

再过一年，他便会离开巢穴。

他会成为一个男人。

他自己的故事即将开始。

这是最后一年，他依然是他们年幼的小弟弟。

这是最后一年，他们依然可以捉弄他，调笑他，把他当成一个孩子。

而他们在用他们的方式纪念这一点。

“他们是笨蛋。”达米安总结道。

* * *

 

**达米安·韦恩，18岁。**

他快被格雷森逼疯了。

他当然在选择这所格雷森曾经去过，但又在一年之后辍学的高等学府时就已经预见到了惹上麻烦的极大可能性，但这的确是一所完美的学校——对于他来说。他已经不再是那个一心想子承父业的偏执小子。几年的探索和挣扎之后，离开哥谭，结交新的朋友也许会是他所期望的突破口。

如果这些年的历练教会了他什么——那就是达米安·韦恩不再会被他的血统简单定义。

他故事的主角会是达米安·韦恩。不是罗宾，不是夜翼，不是蝙蝠侠。

他的传奇绝不会奠基于他是任何人的儿子，任何人的罗宾。

也许有一天，有人会说，“布鲁斯·韦恩——达米安·韦恩的父亲？”

而他相信那一天，他的父亲才会真正为他骄傲。

陪着他去哈德森大学参观的时候格雷森已经偷偷地抹过了一次眼泪。当他决定去哈德森大学的时候，那家伙更是趴在他肩膀上呜呜地嚎了起来，让他几乎因为自己选择哈德森大学时一闪而过的“毕业之后能嘲讽格雷森是笨蛋一辈子”的想法而生出一丝丝内疚。

接着，从他拿到录取通知书的那天开始，一整个夏天，格雷森都一副恨不得他立刻滚蛋去学校报到的样子，整天和他念叨着哈德森大学的这里和那里，漂亮姑娘，兄弟会和俱乐部，还有那些愚蠢的大学新生恶作剧——

但到了他真的要离开的时候，格雷森却又消沉起来。

他临行前的那天，那家伙一整天都趴在沙发上，生无可恋地看着他整理行李。

“我临走的前一天才告诉你爸，他在我房间坐了一早上。”格雷森低落地嘀咕着，把脸埋在靠垫里，吐字含混不清，“……不肯让他送我，怕到时候不忍心走……出租车上哭了一路……”

开学之后，那些深夜的骚扰视频电话更是从来没停过。

“嘿，蝙蝠崽！虽然哈德森离泰坦塔不远，但是第一年很重要，要好好学习，可不要没事跑来找我玩哦。”

“嘿，臭小子！今天过得怎么样！想当年我和你爸只能写信交流，打电话都很少——哪像现在可以每天看到你！虽然只是在电脑里。”

“嘿，伙计！看看我在哪里！嗒哒！韦恩动物园！等等，蝙蝠牛，你说啥？你说你也很想达米安？哦，你这个老伙计——”

达米安合上电脑，叹了口气。

接着，他突然有了个主意。

哈德森大学开学后的第二个周末，达米安便开车回了哥谭。

他的回归给韦恩大宅带来了一阵不小的骚动。但很快，骚动重归于平静，他的父亲坐回去继续看报纸，阿尔弗雷德也继续去给地毯除尘。

只有格雷森依然绕着他团团转，不死心地试图给他一个熊抱。

和他计划中一样，把格雷森骗到自己的房间里几乎不费吹灰之力。

他用脚后跟带上门，敷衍地拍了拍格雷森的头顶，接着搬出一只大尺寸的行李箱，和一个苹果。

 “这是要干啥？”他没有血缘关系的兄长颇有兴趣地凑了过来，“你要带什么大东西回去吗？”

 “这是一项实践作业。”他撒谎道。

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”格雷森果然上钩了。

达米安装模作样地皱着眉沉思了片刻，接着才仿佛不情不愿地回答道，“也许可以。”接着他垂眼看着自己的兄长，抛出一个挑衅的眼神。“如果你的柔韧性真的像你夸耀得那么好，那你一定能叼着苹果钻进这个箱子？”

格雷森的眼睛猛地瞪大了，仿佛看到飞盘的狗狗。

“要打赌吗！”他叫道，精神振奋，“小菜一碟！”

当格雷森叼着苹果爬进箱子并用简直超越人体极限的姿势折叠躺下之后，达米安飞快地把箱子合上，然后上了锁。

箱子里面传出了一声被苹果堵住的惊讶质疑。

“这只是作业的一部分。”达米安拍了拍箱子，“待在里面，别出声。等我让你出来的时候再出来。”

“唔。”被苹果堵着嘴的格雷森回答道。

这就是他的主意——把格雷森偷走，带去学校。

省去每天的唠叨和离别的眼泪，没有回绝的余地，直达目的地——他不想再看到这个陪伴自己长大的男人瞪着被遗弃的狗狗般的眼睛在电脑屏幕上强颜欢笑。

他的父亲曾因为心爱的搭档离去而关闭蝙蝠洞，离开大宅——放弃挽留，无能为力。

他会比他父亲做得更好。

而且一边上学一边养着一只大哥也并没有那么难——对吧？

达米安拖着装着格雷森的箱子朝外走去，经过正在吸尘的管家，经过翘着腿看报纸的父亲。他放轻了步伐，装作若无其事。

竖起的报纸放了下来。世界第一侦探似乎还是察觉到了一丝异样。

那双敏锐坚毅的蓝眼睛和他对视了片刻，接着把视线落到了他手中的大箱子上。

“你现在就要走？”男人显然有些惊讶，“你才刚回来。”

“我只是回来拿个东西。”达米安回答道，镇定地直视着那双属于蝙蝠侠的双眼。

他父亲的喉结动了动。眼神中带上了复杂的情绪，困惑，担忧，惆怅，骄傲。

那些所有丰富的，深刻的，韦恩家男人永远不会说出口的感情。

“我来帮你拎。”他的父亲最终说道，站起了身。

“算了吧。”达米安摆了摆手，“挺沉的。”

他的父亲皱起眉头，瞪了他一眼。

达米安只好不情不愿地把装着格雷森的箱子递了出去。

在拎起箱子的那一刹那，他父亲的表情发生了细微的变化——达米安握紧拳头，紧张地注视着男人浑身每一块肌肉的运动和绷紧，担忧观察力卓越的侦探会第一时间发现手中的重量代表着什么。

而布鲁斯·韦恩——达米安·韦恩的父亲，困惑地瞪着手中异常沉重，却手感熟悉的行李箱，思量着自己是否曾经在这些年里不止一次地拎着捧着拖着甚至抱着这样的重量——

他突然意识到了什么。

“你把泰图斯装进去了？”他看向自己的儿子。

达米安显然楞了一下，接着才回答道：“泰图斯在那里朝着你的古董花瓶撒尿呢。”

布鲁斯回过头看了一眼——那只老大丹犬真的在朝着他的古董花瓶撒尿。

他松了一口气，接着摇了摇头。

也许他真的只是老了。

接下来的一切都很顺利，把箱子搬上车，父子俩尴尬地对视，然后点头表示道别——

达米安目瞪口呆地看着自己的父亲坐进了驾驶室。

“我送你去。”今天异常多愁善感的韦恩先生宣布道，不容拒绝地发动了汽车。

于是尴尬的父子时光又延长了两个小时。达米安坐如针扎地盯着前挡风玻璃，努力控制自己不要一直盯着后视镜里车后座上的大箱子。而他的父亲——从脚踩下油门后便没有发出过任何声音。

他们相对无言地挺直腰板呆坐了一路，直到离哈德森大学还有十英里的指路牌出现在视野中，达米安偷偷松了口气。

然而他的好运气并没有持续下去。

经过那个指路牌之后，车速突然慢了下来，接着他的父亲开口了。

“迪克没有跟来。”他的父亲说，目视前方，陈述事实，似乎终于反应过来，“不然一路上绝不会这么安静。”

达米安紧闭嘴巴，不发一言。

“他在那个箱子里。”这不是一个疑问句，“你把他装进箱子里了。”

车在紧急通道上停了下来。

他的父亲气势汹汹地推开车门，把他也揪出来，接着绕到后座，轻手轻脚地把箱子搬了出来。

“密码是什么？”他用上了他的蝙蝠侠声音。

达米安抱着手臂，消极抵抗。

蝙蝠侠从不会被任何困难阻碍。他的父亲从口袋里拿出便携气割枪，三分钟后便把箱子切开了。

被切成两片的箱子横躺在地上，而迪克·格雷森躺在其中一片里，蜷缩着身子，闭着眼睛，胸口平稳起伏——睡着了。

那个家伙吃掉了苹果，然后用这个看起来极其难受的姿势舒舒服服地睡着了。

韦恩父子俩面面相觑了片刻，接着同时伸手——

尴尬的对视。

最后他们一个人抬着头一个人抬着脚，把那个睡得像猪的家伙抬进了后座。

“你给他下药了？”他的父亲压低声音质问道。

“没有。”达米安同样压低声音回答道。

那个家伙只是足够信任他。

车又开始向前开。接下来的十英里还是相对无言，车厢内凝固着尴尬的沉默——和车后座上悠长的呼吸声。

直到车终于开进了哈德森大学，一只手臂突然从后座上冉冉升起。后座上的男人在狭小的空间里伸了个及其舒展的懒腰，醒了过来。

“嘿！”他睡眼惺忪地叫了起来，“我这是在哪？”

年长的韦恩瞪了年轻的韦恩一眼，接着才回答道，“达米安想把你装进行李箱里偷走。”

“瞎说。“迪克·格雷森一板一眼地反驳道，“我是自己进去的！我是在帮他做实践作业。”

年长的韦恩又瞪了年轻的韦恩一眼。

达米安几乎憋不住笑出声来。

“所以……”迪克从后排探出头来，看了看左边的韦恩又看了看右边的韦恩，“我做得怎么样？你的作业搞定了吗？等等——”他看向车窗外，似乎才注意到他们这是在哪里，“我们在哈德森大学？”

“格雷森……”达米安低声叫道，看向自己的父亲，沉默而坚毅的，不愿轻易坦承自己内心的黑暗骑士。

他的父亲微微点了点头。

是的，他会比他父亲做得更好。

“我很想你。”他说，飞快地扭过了头。


End file.
